Rose Mitchell
Stacey Rose Mitchell is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation Fanfic. She is a nice, sweet person, but always tries to please others. Because of her bending herself into other's points of view, she is often described as "fake". She joined New Directions singing Taylor Swift's Love Story. This song simbolized the ended relationship between her and Kevin Rhodes, because of his BDD. She and Kevin get back together later in season one, and are currently dating. They made the decision to go all the way, but were unable to go through with it. She is portrayed by Emma Stone and she is later adopted by SouthernSwag. Background Before the beginning of Glee: The Next Generation, not much is known about Rose. It is shown that she is a strong feminist and only lives with her mom, and she has always tended to drift towards the popular crowd. Her father divorced her mother early on, and left the two of them to fend for themselves. She pursued cheerleading as one of her major activities, and Rose had relationships with both Miles and Kevin before the series started, as well as being friends with Jaxon and John. Biography Season One Rose makes her first appearance of the series in For Your Entertainment eying the Glee club as they perform the The Nicest Kids in Town. Lucas approaches her and she reveals that Kevin is her ex-boyfriend and that despite her love for singing, she didn't want to cause drama and wasn't sure if she should join or no. She recognizes Lucas from Spanish class and agrees that she will try out for the Glee club like he is, and then walks always without returning Kevin's smile. She shows up next in Proud auditioning for the New Directions with Love Song. It apparently used to Kevin and hers song while they were dating and makes Kevin uncomfortable enough to have to leave the room, but Rose is quickly accepted into the New Directions. It is revealed that Rose broke up with Kevin because she couldn't deal with his BDD anymore. Rose lets Kevin sits down with her at lunch and reveals that it was tiring having to build Kevin up since there is nothing wrong with him and once he realized that, they might be able to get back together. She says she will always be his friend and gives him an encouraging hug. It is revealed that she is constantly called fake because she tries to hard to please everyone but herself. Mentioned briefly at the beginning of Battle of the Sexes, she is shown to be watching the new auditions. Rose is then picked to do the choreography for the girl's performance. Rose later is shown saying how they want to win. She later performs in Bulletproof with the rest of the girls, gaining a good amount of applause. Her main appearance in Two of Hearts performing Shake Your Love with Honey and Nicole. It results in a large round of applause. At the beginning of This is Halloween, Rose volunteers to do her assignment. She performs Scary with John dancing around her resulting in a big deal of applause from the New Directions. She then performs in the New Directions' group numbers later in the episode. My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe? is the episode that reveals Rose is still currently on the Cheerios and is complimented on her routine in the India led number of My Boyfriend's Back. She is later seen in Sue's office saying she has finally decided who she feel will be her new routine number. Sue compliments how Rose has worked hard since joining, is a natural-born leader, as well as a fierce competitor. Rose is shown to be upset when it is revealed that India and her will have to be co-captains. She gulps when Sue threatens to put itching powder in their uniform if they mess up in Cheerleading Sectionals. Rose later sings in There For You. Season Two Season Three Personality Appearance Sexuality Rose is straight and has only been in relationships with guys, but she has kissed Breezy before in a playful manner, but she still only likes guys. Relaitonship Miles Larson Kevin Rhodes Songs Season One Solos #'Love Story' (Proud) #'Scary' (This is Halloween) #'(The Legend Of) Miss Baltimore Crabs' ((It's) Hairspray) #'Velma's Revenge' ((It's) Hairspray) #'Dance In the Dark' (Sing-Off) Solos in Duets #'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (India) ''(Don't Turn Around) #'A Whole New World' ''(Kevin) ''(The Most Magical Music On Earth) #'Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride ' ''(Kevin) (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) Solos in Group Numbers #'Bulletproof' (Battle of the Sexes) (with Breezy, Bella, Honey, Nicole & Hallie) #'Shake Your Love' (Two of Hearts) (with Breezy & Nicole) #'Unwritten' (Invitationals) (with Honey, Breezy, Hallie, Nicole & India) #'This is Halloween' (This is Halloween) (with James, Hallie, Bella, Miles, John, Evan, Jaxon, Nicole, Breezy & Lucas) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Lucas, Honey, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, India, Hallie & Nicole) #'There For You' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Evan, Jaxon, James, Honey, Nicole, John, Kevin, Breezy & Lucas) #'Tonight, Tonight' (Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Lucas & Hallie) #'Blow' (Battle For Sectionals) (with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Evan, Nicole, John, Miles & Lucas) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Brittany, India, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Bella & Honey) #'Early Mornin' ' (The Power of Love) (with Lucas, John, Nicole & Kevin) #'All You Need Is Love ' (British Invasion) (with Hallie, Jaxon, Lucas, Bella, Kevin, James & India) #'Heal the World' (Heal the World) (with Jaxon, Breezy, James & Nicole) #'Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now' ((It's) Hairspray) (with James, Bella, Honey, Hallie & India) #'Bring It All Back ' (Pretty In Pink) (with Lucas, Nicole & James) #'Waking Up In Vegas' (Vegas) (with Bella, James & Hallie) Season Two Solos #'First' (Heritage) Solos in Duets #'Mistletoe' (Kevin) ''(Snowed In) #'I Like It Like That' ''(Breezy) ''(New Year's Eve) #'Dance Like There's No Tomorrow' ''(James) ''(A Night To Remember) Solos in Group Numbers #'We R Who We R' (High School Never Ends) ''(with Bella, Jaxon, James, Miles, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan & Honey) #'High School Never Ends' (High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, Nicole, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin & Miles) #'Goodbye' (Goodbye) (with Hallie, Bella, India, Honey, Jaxon, Kevin, James, Nicole & Lucas) #'Hold On ' (Goodbye) (with Miles, James, Jaxon, Honey & Kevin) #'Piece of Me' (It's Britney, Bitch) (with Honey, Chuck, X, Hallie, India, Claude & Dillon) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)' (It's Britney, Bitch) (with Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella, Miles & Nicole) #'Party Rock Anthem ' (Popular) (with Jaxon, James, Evan, Miles, Kevin, Aldy, Honey, Breezy, Rose & Bella) #'Turn Me On/Turn Me On' (Mash It Up!) (with Kevin, Jaxon & James) #'Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite ' (Mash It Up!) (James, Miles, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Kevin, Honey & Nicole) #'Wild At Heart' (Yee-Haw) (with Miles, Kevin, Rose, Hallie, Bella, Nicole & Jaxon) #'Not Afraid' (Fear/Fearless) (with Miles, Evan, Jaxon & Lucas) #'I Kissed a Girl' (Labels) (with Jaxon, James, Nicole, Taylor & Honey) #'YMCA' (Labels) (with Taylor, Bella, Breezy, Honey & Hallie) '' #'Our First Time' (L.O.V.E.) ''(with Lana & Evan) #'L.O.V.E.' (L.O.V.E.) (with Honey, Breezy, Bella, Taylor, Lana & Jaxon) #'Guilty Pleasure ' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with Bella, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, Aldy, James, Kevin & Nicole) #'Move Along' (Beautiful Dangerous) (with Evan, Kevin & Nicole) #'Try Again' (Evan&B) (with James, Honey, Nicole, Bella & Lucas) #'Brokenhearted' (A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Bella, Kevin, Miles & Breezy) #'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon, James, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Ana, Lana & Adam) #'Celebrity Skin ' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, James, Nicole, Honey, Evan & Miles) Season Three Solos #'Inside Out' (We Made It) Solos in Duets #'Put It In a Love Song' (Kevin) ''(We Made It) Solos in a Group Number #'Some Call It Magic''' (Magic) (with Ana & Natasha) #'Magic' (Magic) (with Jaxon, Miles & Evan) #'Disturbia' (We Made It) (with Evan & Jaxon) #'Give Me All Your Luvin' '(Strength) (with Ana & Evan) Images RoseA.jpg RoseB.jpg RoseC.jpg RoseD.jpg RoseE.jpg Nose.jpg Rose1.png Rose2.jpg Rose3.jpg Rose4.jpg Rose5.jpg Rose6.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters